


Third Time Lucky

by peachyskies



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Other, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyskies/pseuds/peachyskies
Summary: There are three times in our life that we truly fall in love with another person. Each time, we learn something. This is what I learned.The characters are based on K-Pop Idols, can you tell which ones?Inspired by: https://www.elephantjournal.com/2016/11/we-only-fall-in-love-with-3-people-in-our-lifetime-each-one-for-a-specific-reason/





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically fanfiction because I wrote this about k-pop idols with a lil bit of my actual life in there whoops. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know what you think and see if you can guess who the idols are!

I.

Everyone told us that we were supposed to be together. That our hearts were connected. Even our parents. We just laughed it off.

How could two best friends fall in love?

We’d grown up together and we were staying friends from cradle to grave. That was absurd. So why did I feel jealous whenever he mentioned another girl?

I shrugged it off and assumed that it was just because I felt like I was going to be replaced as his best friend. It wasn’t until high school and my first boyfriend that I realised I was in love with the person I swore I would never fall in love with. Maybe that’s why my first boyfriend didn’t trust me.

Every time a boy would ask me on a date or tell me I was attractive. I wished it was him. Every time a boy would hold my hand or kiss me. I wished it was him. Every time a boy told me that he was in love with me. I wished it was him.

There was one night, we went to a house party. Totally underage. Totally should not have been drinking. He kissed me that night.

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and my instinct was fight or flight. I foolishly chose the latter. Coming up with some dumb excuse that I was feeling too drunk. We didn’t speak for about a week.

And when I plucked up the courage to actually have a conversation with him to talk things over - maybe confess - there he was with his arms around another girl. His lips were pressed against hers.

I couldn’t help but think that they looked better together than we ever would have.

For a while, he wouldn’t even look my way. It took him two months to even crack a small sympathetic smile at me. And every day, my heart broke more and more.

He’s still dating her. They’ve been together for a very long time now and I’m happy for him. They say that’s how you know you truly loved someone. If he’s happier with her then I understand.

Sometimes, I still catch myself hoping that one day fate would bring up back together. Even as friends.

I didn’t just lose my first love. I lost my best friend too.

And that’s what hurts the most.

 

* * *

 

 

II.

I wanted to stay with him forever. At least, I thought I did.

His scent was of earl grey and cucumbers. Sweet but refreshing. Just as he was. His black hair pushed out of his face, thick rimmed glasses on and a worn out book in his hand. He was always reading the same book. The spine was so worn that the title was almost unreadable.

The man in front of me was a couple of years older. He seemed more mature than any guy I’d ever met before. By the time we met, he was in the last two years of his degree. I was only in my first.

His sweaters were warm like his smile. His eyes wrinkling in the corner every time he laughed. The colours he wore were always beige or navy. It felt like home. I could have stayed forever in those arms. Listening to him breathing deeply, humming, so far gone into his fantasy world.

That was the problem.

He was never really there.

Always too caught up in myths and legends. Too caught up in a dystopian future. Too caught up in some fantasy world that I could never be a part of.

He ended things the night before he moved away to another country. Some study abroad scheme, I guess.

To me, it felt like my whole world had come crashing down. I was too intoxicated with his reality, even though he was never in it, to realise that what we had was one-sided all along. My heart ached and ached for what felt like an eternity. But I realised amongst that pain that he had been nothing but cruel and cold. His focus had always been on something else. I always sat there, pushed aside.

He came back a year later.

Gone was the black hair. It was a shade of light brown. I was unsure if it was from the sun of LA or from dye. His sweaters were replaced with a blue denim jacket. The eye wrinkles that I swore were my favourite thing about his smile seemed harsher. His smile was fake and so was he.

His scent was musky, no longer fresh. His sweet personality had become cocky and abrasive. His book was no longer his prized possession but his new pair of Versace shoes were.

“A year away can change a person, don’t you know?” He told me, a cocky smirk replacing his genuine smile that I had grown to adore.

I rolled my eyes and said farewell. Those feelings that I had harboured for him over the past year dissipated within a matter of seconds. He told me that he wanted me back but I said no. I loved the old him; not the new.

That night he spread rumours about me cheating on his while he was abroad.A lie that everyone believed. For "who would hurt the poor boy like that?"

He taught me that sometimes love was cruel. 

 

* * *

 

III. 

I was sat in a cafe when he walked in. The gust of wind that came as he opened to door caught my attention but it did not hold me for as long as the man who had caused it. His hair was a dark brown. He was shorter than the guys I usually go for. His face seemed a lot harsher and he looked deep in thought. Yet, I couldn’t pull my eyes away.

It was a busy afternoon at the cafe and there were no tables or seats free. Bar the one opposite me. Cliche but it’s true.

He asked me whether the seat was taken. I nodded without thinking.

His voice was deep and hearty but soft and quiet at the same time. I couldn’t understand how it was possible.

He must have noticed that I kept looking up from my book and stealing glances as his book was now closed on the table.

“Excuse me?” He asked, his accent thick. “What’s your name?”

I replied quickly and somehow, we struck up a conversation. He was reserved and thoughtful. We exchanged numbers and my heart felt like it was leaping out of my chest.

I told myself to be cautious. I had only felt this twice before and each time had ended in tears. I had sworn that I had given up. I was no longer looking for anyone. I was content on being single.

He text me almost straight away. I replied just as swiftly. We had hit it off.

I never really had seen it coming and I promised myself that I wouldn’t say it was love until I was absolutely sure. But I was head over heels.

It just felt right. I felt the safety that I had craved but the excitement that I had wished for. 

We met again by accident a few days later in the same cafe. It wasn’t busy this time but still the dark haired man chose to sit opposite me, drinking his coffee and reading his book. If I recall correctly, it was a book about philosophy.

Every now and then we would both glance up from our reading and share a small sweet smile. I couldn’t help but notice his eyes seemed to change when he looked into mine. They seemed brighter and more alive. Little brown pools with golden specs that danced when the sunlight ghosted over them.

The winter night was upon us. The sky had grown dark and if I hadn’t lived in a city, I’m sure I would have seen stars. He offered to walk me home. I accepted.

That night I invited him into my apartment. We talked and laughed all night, looking at the city lights out of my window. And for the first time in my life, looking at those city lights did not make me feel lonely and insignificant.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. I was at peace.

 


End file.
